


An Alternate Halloween Party

by lunrdarling



Category: IASIP, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, NSFW, it doesn't go into graphic detail or anything, kind of but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunrdarling/pseuds/lunrdarling
Summary: What might have happened if it had actually been Charlie that Dee slept with on the night of the Halloween party. (But Charlie still wasn’t the father of her baby.)





	An Alternate Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr sent me this prompt and even though I posted it on my Tumblr (jchnmulany), I wanted to post it here to. This is an alternate version of what happened at the Halloween party in "Who Got Dee Pregnant?".

The bar was noisy and hot. The new costume hugged her body just right-- although she had really liked her angel costume a lot. If the dumb guys hadn’t ruined it for her then she would have felt quite comfortable and confident in it. But they had ruined it for her. They took the fact that the costume had wings and they ran with it. She was pissed. They didn’t even look like bird wings.

After forcing Peacock Girl to switch costumes, she stumbled out of the bathroom on a mission. They didn’t think she was sexy but she was. She knew she looked damn good in the new costume and she was going to prove it. She spotted Charlie in his costume from across the bar. Her eyes narrowed in on him like a sniper scope and she staggered through the crowd towards him. There was no doubt that he was going to be as drunk as she was, and the chances that he was feeling pretty pathetic after his failed scuffled earlier heightened her chances of sleeping with him. 

She grabbed him by the arm and tugged, dragging him into the back room with her. He didn’t put up much of a fight, but when the door was closed and he turned around to look at her, she’d obviously taken him off guard. Good, that was the point. She took a few steps towards him and he moved backwards until he was pressed against the door. 

“Are you gonna hit me?” He asked, slurring his words a bit, “Cuz.. If you’re gonna hit me then just let me know because I’ll--,” She kissed him before he could finish his sentence. 

She might have been drunk, but she was still a good kisser. Dee lifted his mask up and off his face, knocking his hat off as she did. Her hand cupped the side of his face. She pressed her body against his, pushing him the rest of the way back against the door. Her whole body was buzzing and tingling. It was definitely separate than the usual drunk buzzing that she normally felt when she got this wasted. 

“Dee, wait,” Charlie said, muffled against her lips. She pulled back and opened her eyes to see his shocked face, eyes wide open and hands held up like he’d been caught by the police. 

“What, Charlie? What?” She barked at him, forgetting momentarily that she was trying to be sexy.

“Why are you doing this?” He asked. Dee hadn’t noticed that he was breathing hard until just now. Drunk or not, she knew what that heavy breathing meant. The guys may have made fun of her six ways from Sunday for being unattractive, but she’d had sex with her fair share of men. She was good at it, and she knew what it looked like when a man started to get aroused. Charlie was definitely getting there. 

“Because I want to have sex with you, Charlie, that’s why,” Even she was a bit startled as the words came out of her mouth. They came out a little too easily, and a little too genuinely. It was because she was drunk and it was easier to say gross things when you were drunk, Dee told herself. Because her wanting to have sex with Charlie was gross-- right?

Charlie just blinked at her, his mouth open slightly in shock, still breathing hard. His cheeks and the tip of his nose had turned red. He didn’t say anything. After about thirty seconds of silence, of them staring each other in the eye, and her having more time to think through her decision than she wanted, Charlie was the one to speak first.

“Okay,” He whispered, the music coming from the other side of the door making his voice sound even quieter than it already was. 

She nodded matter-of-factly and kissed him again. After a few seconds, she felt his warm hands on her waist. They couldn’t actually get any closer to each other than they already were, and yet he was pulling her tighter against him. Her hand slid up into his hair and he let out an uneven breath as she ran her fingers through it. 

She had expected it to be heated and fast and rough. When she’d pulled him in here, that’s what she wanted. She wanted him to think she was sexy and to enjoy fucking her so much that she could rub it in his, and the others’, faces the next day. But the extended eye contact they’d made for just a short while had changed the mood. It changed it from a rushed, impersonal interaction to a well-considered, almost intimate one. 

It wasn’t intimate, though. She was acting this way to be sexy, to make him want her more. There was no personal or emotional investment in this at all. This was Charlie and she’d never been physically attracted to Charlie for a single second. Of course she hadn’t. That would have been ridiculous. 

The rest of the night was all a fuzzy haze.

She remembered feeling his erection through his costume pants and enjoying the sound of his moans when she palmed it with her hand. She remembered how good it felt when he sucked hickeys onto her neck and down the front of her chest. They spent so much more time kissing and touching than Dee had planned before they actually had sex. She enjoyed every goddamn second of it, though. 

They’d knocked several things off the desk when Dee propped herself up on the edge of it. They tried that angle for only a small amount of time, though. He was clumsy and hesitant and didn’t seem to know exactly what he was doing. The combination of booze and nerves and pleasure were making him incapable of a proper rhythm. It needed to be remedied and Dee knew how to do that. 

She stopped him and moved him to the other side of the desk, pushing him down to sit in the office chair. For a second she just looked at him. His hair was ruffled and his face was flushed. His shirt was unbuttoned and he was breathing hard. Dee found herself smiling down at him, but only for a second. 

She climbed onto the chair, straddling his lap. It was sturdy enough to hold them both. Somehow she felt confident in that. The party was still going on outside the door to the office but they’d both almost completely forgotten about it. That was something they’d deal with going back to after all was said and done. It was the last thing on their mind now. 

They both moaned as Dee lowered herself onto him and started a slow rhythm. Charlie had been enjoying himself before with his terrible attempt at steady pace, but he looked to be enjoying himself a hell of a lot more now that Dee had taken over. She knew what she was doing, which made things good for the both of them. 

Dee leaned down to kiss him and he reciprocated passionately. His hand tangled itself in her hair and the other rested on her hip, helping her keep the rhythm. She let out a louder moan then she had intended and she bit her lip, quieting herself. The party was loud, but not so loud that it would completely muffle or hide the sound if either of them were too noisy. 

Honestly, Dee wasn’t sure how long they lasted. She couldn’t really remember how long it had gone on before she came, and then Charlie right after her. Most of the time the guys she slept with climaxed before she did, if she ever did at all. Charlie clearly didn’t know what he was doing in the least bit and yet he’d managed to make her orgasm so hard she saw stars. 

They were both sweating and breathing hard when it was over. Dee should have gotten off of his lap and had her big Punk’d reveal moment where she told him that she got him and that it was all a trap. She didn’t, though. In fact, at that moment she’d forgotten what the original purpose of her plan was in the first place. The costume was lying somewhere on the office floor, and she didn’t think even for a moment about how the guys had teased her earlier that evening. All she could think of now was Charlie, and how good he had made her feel. 

They sat in the office chair and kissed for awhile longer, soft and gentle. Occasionally Charlie got a goofy grin on his face that made Dee laugh. Neither one of them said much. There wasn’t much that needed to be said, though. Not right at that moment, anyway. 

About twenty minutes later, they’d gotten dressed and helped to fix each other up as best as they could. Charlie’s costume covered up the few hickeys she’d gave him, and she hadn’t been wearing any lipstick that might have stained his skin. Dee, however, was covered in marks and hickeys. She borrowed a spare coat from the office to cover up as best as she could and then easily slipped out of the bar without being noticed. 

When she got home, she changed clothes and got into bed. She never thought that she’d like how Charlie smelled, but when she turned her head quickly and caught a whiff of his scent from her hair, she got chills. She closed her eyes and felt the booze lulling her quickly to sleep. 

Just before she fell asleep, she found herself wishing that Charlie was by her side, with his arms wrapped around her and his breathing to fill the room’s silence.


End file.
